Si estas conmigo
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Deidara esta perdido y corre solo, en medio del bosque. Llora desperado. Pero al final del camino siempre hay una luz… ¿Madara?


**Tit****ulo:** "Si estas conmigo"

**Autora:** Li-The Stampede-Chan

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Exceso de melosería, quizás.

**Pareja:** Madara x Deidara

* * *

**Si estas conmigo**

Corría, sin saber hacia donde dirigirse. Había tropezado muchas veces, no sabía cuantas, ya que después de la doceava vez había dejado de contarlas. Su respiración agitada hacia eco entre el oscuro bosque, causando que su nerviosismo aumentara ¿Dónde estaba el camino de regreso? ¿Por qué todo debía estar tan oscuro? ¿Cuándo encontraría la salida?

Corrió aun mas rápido, sacando fuerzas del temor que se expandía por su cuerpo. Lo que más le dolía era el hecho de saber que si se perdía y jamás regresaba nadie se preocuparía, nadie saldría a buscarlo.

Cerró con fuerzas sus pequeñas manos, casi con intención de querer hacerse daño. Las odiaba, con todo su ser, odiaba tenerlas…odiaba ser tratado diferente por ellas. El miedo aumentaba, al tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a empañar su vista. Odiaba llorar, lo odiaba incluso más que _aquellas cosas_.

El miedo, la angustia, el terror.

Una raíz que no alcanzó a divisar.

Un tropiezo.

El frió y húmedo suelo le dio la bienvenida.

Trató de incorporarse, pero al apoyar sus manos un punzante dolor lo hizo flanquear, regresando así contra el suelo. Levantó un poco la cabeza, solo para ver a través de su enmarañado cabello rubio la oscuridad infinita a su alrededor. Jamás saldría de aquel lugar, jamás podría volver a ver la luz del sol.

Jamás encontraría alguien que lo valorara de verdad.

Entonces, se aferro al suelo y lloró, lloró como nunca, de forma ahogada y desesperada.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan diferente? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué todos lo despreciaban?

¿Por qué todos miraban lo que hacia con fastidio, con asco?

¿Por qué?

Se aferró a un mas al suelo, sin dejar de llorar. No importaba si se quedaba allí votado ya que jamás se preocuparían por encontrarlo. Escuchó un ruido, un crujir de hojas, justo frente a él. El miedo lo invadió de nuevo al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían aun más por sus mejillas manchadas de tierra.

Levantó de nuevo la cabeza, esperando encontrar el oscuro vacío, pero algo era distinto.

Un joven, de pelo negro y largo, apariencia tranquila pero a la vez divertida le tenida una mano, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y entonces pudo sentirlo. Algo calido y reconfortante, su pequeño corazón palpitó con fuerza, al tiempo que la sensación aumentaba.

—Vamos, tómala —dijo el muchacho, sonriendo un poco más.

El pequeño aun lo miraba ensimismado, pero en medio de su deslumbramiento asintió y extendió su brazo izquierdo... cuando estaban a centímetros de tocarse el niño recordó y alejó su manita, nervioso.

El mayor lo miró extrañado y aun así no se dio por vencido. Se inclinó hacia el pequeño rubio, lo tomó de la cintura y con un ágil movimiento lo incorporó sin hacerle ningún daño.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —escuchó que le decía, sin dejar de sonreír—. No pienso hacerte daño.

El pequeño asintió, observándolo con atención. El muchacho frente a él tenía una extraña mirada color sangre, pensó que debería aterrarse pero en vez de eso aquella mirada lo reconfortaba.

—No, no llores —escuchó que hablaba de nuevo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus mejilla seguían humedecidas, aun seguía llorando.

El mayor acercó sus dedos hacia las sucias mejillas del rubio y secó con cuidado sus lágrimas.

El niño sintió sus embarradas mejillas arder, al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos. Las manos que acariciaban sus pómulos se sentían suaves y reconfortantes.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el moreno, mientras empezaba a sacudir la tierra que tenia el niño en su ropa.

—D-Deidara.

El muchacha siguió limpiando su ropa y solo al terminar continuó hablando.

—Bien, mi nombre es Madara. Mucho gusto —dijo, extendiéndole una mano.

El rubio extendió su manita, olvidando por completo su terror de que descubriera lo que en realidad era. Nunca nadie se había portado así con él, nunca nadie se había preocupado.

Sus manos se juntaron y en aquel momento Deidara se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sabía que la boca de su mano acababa de abrirse y la lengua de la misma había hecho contacto con la mano de Madara. Iba a alejarse, como todos. Huiría de él, como todos los demás niños.

La contagiosa y despreocupada risa del moreno llegó hasta sus oídos. Abrió sus ojos color cielo, inquietado.

—Tu mano —separó un poco el contacto, para ver la boca en la pequeña mano de Deidara—. Me hace cosquillas —y sonrió de nuevo.

El pequeño rubio se quedó sin palabras, aquello era tan inusual.

— ¿Me dejarías ver tu otra mano? —Pidió el mayor y el pequeño accedió de inmediato—. Vaya, increíble…—sus miradas chocaron—. …serás un gran artista cuando crezcas, Deidara.

El rubio asintió, aun sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Cómo lo…?

El rubio dejó su pregunta a medias al sentir como Madara frotaba con cuidado su cabello rubio. Se sentía tan tranquilizante hablar con aquel joven, era tan diferente a todos en su villa.

—Supongo que estas perdido, así que —Madara se levantó y le ofreció de nuevo su mano—. Te ayudaré a encontrar el camino.

Sus miradas se encontraron , el azul cielo se fundió en el rojo sangre al tiempo que el Uchiha le decía:

—Puedes confiar en mí —se oía tan sincero, tan abrasador, que quería que continuase. Ahora, junto a él, podía ver la luz en medio del oscuro bosque—. Nada te pasará si estas conmigo…

El rubio sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo, al tiempo que aferraba su mano a la que le ofrecerá Madara.

-

-

-

-

-

—_N-no, espera, no quiero que te vayas…_

—_Descuida, Deidara, quizás algún día nos volvamos a ver__._

—_Y-yo…_

—_Es una promesa._

-

-

-

-

-

"Una promesa que pienso cumplir..." Pensó el Uchiha, al tiempo que se colocaba la mascara color naranja. Debía apresurarse, aquel día, el _**líder**_ le _**presentaría**_ a su nuevo senpai.

"…Deidara"

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Si, esto se volvió "MadaDei a diario" pero mejor no se acostumbren, ya que es por el hecho de que la universidad no abrió en semana santa. Me gustó tanto pero tanto escribir esta historia que hasta quizás escriba una paralela pero desde el punto de vista de Madara…oh, esperen… ¡ya me dieron ganas! ¡Si pienso escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Madara!

"Buenos días ¿Qué quiere ordenar?"

"Uhm, ¿tiene un doujin +18, traducido al español, de TobixDeidara?"

"Eh…creo que no…"

"Oh, entonces al menos déme una buena ración de review's, ¡gracias!"


End file.
